A fleet of aerial vehicles deployed in the atmosphere has myriad possible uses. Effective and efficient control of the aerial vehicles in the fleet is desirable for most uses. It would be beneficial if reliable, consistent, and actionable data were available to facilitate effective control of the aerial vehicles. In a variety of circumstances, however, such data may be unreliable, inaccurate, incomplete, or wholly unavailable. Insufficiencies in such data are compounded as the number of aerial vehicles in the fleets increases. In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to have systems and methods for estimating a state (also referred to as status) of an aerial vehicle and for effectively and efficiently controlling the aerial vehicle based on the estimated state, even in circumstances where helpful data may be lacking.